pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
The Town of Qiren
Qiren, named after a Chinese term for Eccentric (奇人), is the small but developing town atop the island of The Island of Poyi. To its north is the beach, to the south is the port, to the east is the Hotel, and to the west is the jungle. The buildings are brightly-colored and all the roads and sidewalks are a chalky white, leading to a very bright atmosphere. Housing Available housing within the town is very limited; with most of it being populated by people who work there, and with not too many coming in to work due to a very small amount of available positions, the amount of housing isn't all that vast, and with many of the wealthy visitors coming to and taking a strong liking to the island, many have purchased a house in Qiren. Smaller houses are scattered around for the more middle-class residents, though many are on the outskirts or in the port, leaving the town more open to industry. Shops & Eateries Many speculate the only existence for the town is to get people to spend more money, considering the main streets are packed with only stores and things; it truly is an excellent tourist trap, especially considering there isn't anywhere else on the island to go for these types of things aside from the inner depths of the port (where many richer individuals would never be caught dead, due to the reek of fish and all of the peasants abound). Gelato - originally, it was to be named Jerry the Jellicent's Jammin' Gelato, but after it was run by the BOD, the name was quickly rejected and it was just to be called G E L A T O in cream mod lettering against an eggplant-colored background, as (to quote the Board) "That's more attractive to the younger types." The gelato itself is very medium-quality and not all that expensive. It's still indeterminate as to if it actually IS gelato, and not just ice cream given a different name, as the tastes and textures appear to be so similar... Cafe - A charming little indoor/outdoor cafe with black metal tables and chairs. The outside is decorated very nicely, with a small black iron fence around the outdoor seating, beautiful cobblestone underneath, and ferns lining up against the side of the building to create some nice shade. The inside is small and simple, with glass walls and a counter at the front to order at. They serve all those usual cafe things, as well as specialties depending on the month and season. A small room in the back sits for reservations for parties or other events. BBQ - A very small little shop that radiates that signature BBQ smell in the evenings. It's more of a stand, as there's no available seating, but they do sell good food. Cards - There's an entire wall of postcards that say "Wish you were here!" in curly letters, as well as regular greeting cards (birthdays, holidays, generics, etc...) backed by gorgeous photographs of areas around the island. On the other side are rows of standard trading cards that depict various Pokemon, all of which are imported from the mainland, where they're produced. A sign above the sets reads, "If the company ever comes out with a MissingNo. card, and you get one, bring it in and show the cashier and get a free pack of gum!" Electronics - A very careful, nervous little business that had to go to all ends to get themselves approved by the Board, and who are still walking on thin ice. They sell all the latest electronics at noticably higher prices versus the prices of the mainland, but due to the fact that people love new toys when on vacation, people still buy them. Books - A small shop packed absolutely to the brim with bookshelves and books. It buys and sells books, and it does an excellent job at it--it buys all the forgettable books that people buy at the airport on their way there to read on the plane and the boat ride over, and it sells them right back to other people who are on their way home. They even have a shelf right at the front of the store labeled, "Long trip ahead? These'll waste your time." Magic Shop - Owned and operated by Anaxagoras Taiki, this little shop is packed full of oddities and strange-looking doo-dads (its eccentric manager included). Its most popular service is the import of Pokemon from the mainlands, as well as their evolutions--after all, who doesn't want to get a pet while they're on vacation? Visitors often have him bring over their Pokemon from home, as well. He does magic shows at 6PM every Tuesday and Thursday. Clothes/Shoes/Bags/Etc - All those designer boutiques that wives like to go and spend all their husband's money at (or daughters spend their father's money at, or girls spend all their newly-acquainted boyfriend's money at, etc...). It wouldn't be a resort town without them. Service Providers Town Hall - The Board of Directors host their meetings here every Monday, but otherwise this building is just a tourist attraction. There's a small giftshop for Poyi-related goods, t-shirts, sweatshirts, and other things that say Poyi on them. The building itself looks very official and proper, but it's more of a joke, if anything. Bank - Because everyone is going to need to take out more money at some point on this island. It's a very simple-looking bank, with warm creamy lighting and a very easy system for depositing and withdrawing money. Very easy. Taxes - More of a building for the residents, if anything, but sometimes used by visitors as well; they'll do taxes and insurance and retirement planning and things of the sort. Mart - A PokeMart for general goods, with a disinterested teenager standing at the cash register at all hours of the day. Sells overpriced necessities, open 24/7. It's taken some pretty nasty flood damage in the past, and it looks as if they're in a permanent state of repainting. PokeCenter - The town's largest building, functioning as a working hospital with a very large staff. They have top medical care at affordable rates, and are constantly on-call and can get to any scene very quickly. Although they only have one ambulance, it's got the same power in it as an Aston Martin Vanquish. A bit over the top, and they don't have too far to go, but hey, it's pretty neat. Inn - Operated by Momo Amalthe, hosts visitors who are planning either for a shorter stay or who haven't quite the wealth enough to stay at the hotel. A charming little place with a home-y lobby and several floors of small rooms, it's calmer and simpler in comparison to the hotel. Qiren's East End Due to the island's somewhat lack of an organized government, more "illegal" type activities are found to occur in the town's east end, in some of the smaller, shadier buildings. They keep to themselves, though, making it difficult for someone to find it if they aren't looking. Although the majority of goods services in this sector are, as everything is, quite overpriced, they are of a very high-quality, and much of the product is imported from special areas of the mainland, as far away as Unova. Even when something slips out, it tends to be overlooked by the board, considering they tend to purchase from these sources as well, from time to time. Category:Around the Island